Vol de vie
by lesfolles
Summary: Sirianna, une jeune femme travaillant pour le ministère de la magie se fait enlever par un sombre personnage et il abusera d'elle, jusqu'au jour où quun découvrira tout ça et la sauvera, peut-être trop tard...(viol non-explicite)
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Sirianna avait quitté l'école avec une très forte moyenne, ce qui lui avait permis très rapidement d'avoir une place dans les rangs des langues-de-plombs ainsi que chez les aurors. Elle était en effet très reconnue dans le milieu et cela avait entraîné beaucoup d'ennemis et de menace de mort. Un soir, incapable de dormir, elle se leva et alla à la cuisine, se servit un verre de jus. Elle se sentait très seule dans ce grand appartement vide. Elle attrapa son jean qu'elle enfila rapidement et se mit une veste et sortie. Elle marcha vers un parc, où elle entra et se laissa tombé sur une balançoire qui était doucement balancé par une légère brise.

Sirianna se donna une petite pousser et se laissa bercer par les mouvements du vent. Soudain le vent sembla se lever et un bruit, une genre de détonation qui sonnait familier à ses oreilles se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour prendre sa baguette dans sa poche mais celle-ci n'y était pas, elle se rappela de l'avoir poser sur sa table de nuit. Elle arrêta le mouvement de va-et-vient et se leva de la balançoire et se retourna d'un coup. Devant elle, se trouvait un homme, portant une longue cape noir, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres et la baguette pointé vers la jeune femme.

-Vous avez eu beau, mademoiselle, traqué les mangemorts, moi vous ne m'avez jamais eu comme cible mais pourtant, vous devez vous demander ce que je vous veux… vous avez salit ma famille, et un Black ne pardonne pas.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'un éclair rouge la frappa et elle perdit connaissance. L'homme s'approcha du corps de la jeune femme, qu'il dévora des yeux, posant ses vieilles mains sur le jeune corps. Il se retient d'en faire plus, il la prit et transplana chez lui, dans un vieux manoir sombre.

Sirianna se réveilla, couché dans un grand lit baldaquin, aux couvertures vertes. La pièce était sombre, sans fenêtres, et il n'y avait, autre que le lit, qu'un bureau de bois dans un coin, et un cadre vide sur le mur. La porte se trouvait à côté de son lit, elle se leva et se trouva pratiquement nue, qu'en sous-vêtement. Elle tourna la poignée mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle explora la pièce, une autre porte se trouvait dans un coin, elle la poussa et tomba sur une salle de bain miteuse. Elle referma la porte et chercha ses vêtements, qu'elle trouva entasser dans un coin. Elle se pencha pour les prendre et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna d'un bond, tomba nez à nez avec l'homme de tout à l'heure. Elle voulu foncé dehors mais il l'arrêta, lui serrant la taille. Il la poussa sur le lit, toujours le même sourire mauvais au lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Sirianna avait essayé à mainte reprise l'homme mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et sans magie elle était bien vulnérable. Il s'était rapidement retrouvé au-dessus d'elle, son regard bleu plongé dans le sien. Elle avait beau hurlé et se débattre, rien n'y fit, il lui enleva rapidement les barrières de tissus. Il lui lança un sort de silence mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre et de pleurer. Il partit finalement, la laissant là, nue, tremblante et gémissante. Elle tira ses jambes contre son ventre et pleura, pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total. Sirianna s'endormie et se réveilla quelque heures plus tard, tremblante de froid. Elle tira les quelques couvertures à sa portée et s'enroula dedans, pleurant toujours.

Sirianna guettait chaque bruit, de peur que l'homme ne revienne. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur. Elle se sentait tellement sale, elle cherchait se qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'on lui fasse subir quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Ne pouvant plus de se sentir sale, elle se leva et se risqua dans la salle de bain. Il y avait une douche dans le fond, elle s'en approcha et alluma l'eau. Seulement l'eau froide fonctionnait. Elle entra tout de même sous l'eau et se frotta, frotta sans se sentir mieux. Elle sortit finalement, avant d'être malade et alla chercher ses vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle s'assied sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, perdue dans ses pensées. La poignée tourna et la porte s'entrouvrit. Sirianna leva les yeux apeurés et croisa les yeux bleus de son ravisseur. Elle recula dans le lit, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire. Il entra finalement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa un plateau sur le bureau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, je suis seulement venu t'apporter à manger, je ne voudrais quand même pas que tu souffre de mal nutrition, alors mange.

Il poussa le plateau vers elle et il alla vers la porte.

-Bon repas et bonne nuit. Je dois maintenant te laisser j'ai un important rendez-vous.

Il sortit rapidement, laissant Sirianna totalement incrédule. Elle n'osa pas toucher au plateau mais après quelque heure, la faim se fit grandement sentir. Elle se leva, lentement, essayent d'ignorer l'élancement qui lui venait du ventre, du à dur coup qu'il lui avait envoyer alors qu'elle se débattait. Elle prit un morceau de pain et le porta à son nez; aucune odeur étrangère. Elle en prit une bouchée et l'engloutit finalement. Elle prit le bol de soupe, froide, mais mangea tout. Elle retourna se coucher, les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Elle pleura toute la nuit et s'endormit, les jambes contre le ventre, se sentant en sécurité comme ça. Elle fut réveiller par les couinements d'un elfe de maison qui lui apportait son déjeuné ainsi que des vêtements.

-Le maître s'excuse de n'avoir pu venir lui-même, il aurait bien aimé, mais il est retenu ailleurs pour quelques jours.

Sirianna soupira presque de joie. Elle regarda le petit elfe, il pourrait l'aidé.

-Comment t'appel tu?

-Kreatur.

-Enchanté… est-ce que ton maître vit seul?

-Non bien sur, mais il vous est totalement interdit de les voir ou de sortir d'ici, sinon ça ira très mal.

Sirianna avala de travers mais se ressaisit, il était sa seule chance après tout de s'en sortir.

-Merci pour le déjeuné Kreatur, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de m'apporter de la lecture, c'est très ennuyant ici, et des crayons, j'adore dessiné…ton maître n'y verrait surment aucun inconvénients…

L'elfe sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je…Kreatur vas y penser…

L'elfe sortit et Sirianna alla prendre le plateau et mangea. Elle se coucha et regarda le plafond, écoutant les quelques petits bruits de la maison qui lui semblait lointain. Les trois jours suivant elle ne revit pas l'elfe, son déjeuné était toujours là quand elle se réveillait et pour le souper, l'elfe attendait apparemment qu'elle soit occuper ou assoupit pour lui apporter. Sirianna était penché au dessus de son assiette et grignotait quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'homme entra. Sirianna sursauta et se colla contre le mur, fixa l'homme, apeuré.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose, fait m'en part à moi d'accord? Cet elfe est quelque peu sénile…

Sa voix n'était pas mauvaise, il s'emblait assez calme. Il sortit de sa poche un livre relié de cuir ainsi que plusieurs parchemins et une plume. Il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et approcha sa figure de la sienne.

-Soit sage, et tu auras tout se que tu veux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis s'éloigna, posa le livre et les parchemins sur le bureau avant de sortir. Sirianna resta contre le mur, soulagé mais ne pu s'empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue. Elle ne sut pas si cette larme était de peine ou de joie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans ce chapitre, y a un tout petit truc a peine explicite mais je préfère prévenir. Merci pour la review, moi ça me touche tellement quand j'en ai une que ça me pousse à écrire à une vitesse folle, alors attention au résultat! Et je suis bien contente de voir que je pose de l'intrigue ! Bonne lecture tout le monde!

Chapitre 2

Sirianna s'était rapidement emparé des parchemins et s'était assise sur le lit. Elle griffonna un petit mot et déchira le bout de parchemin. Elle plaça celui-ci sous son bol de soupe, dans le plateau. Elle se laissa tombé sur le lit et les larmes lui remontèrent au yeux, elle se sentait tellement pitoyable, elle tant redouté avant avait tellement peur. Elle s'assoupit au gré de ses pensées toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres. Elle fit un cauchemar, elle revécu toute la fois où il l'avait emmener ici. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans la noirceur, en sueur.

Elle s'assied dans son lit et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Tout a coup, un bruit se fit entendre, avant qu'elle n'eu pu bouger, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Il n'était vêtu que d'un peignoir et empestait l'alcool. Elle recula dans son lit et lui approcha en titubant. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, elle voulu le repousser mais il l'a saisit violement par le bras. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Sa main descendit vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa au travers du tissu. Il glissa sa main sous le chandail et lui enleva brutalement. Sirianna se débattit mais rien n'y fit. Il l'embrassa dans le coup, descendant sur sa poitrine. Il détacha le cordon des pantalons de pyjama et les fit descendre. Sirianna le frappa au visage et tenta de se défaire mais il lui rendit le coup. Plusieurs coups. L'homme termina sa sale besogne et laissa la jeune femme nue sur le sol froid de la chambre. Le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de légères taches de sang, Sirianna tenta de se relever mais son corps refusait, lui faisant trop mal. Elle s'effondra, en pleurant et tenta de s'endormir sur le sol. Elle du y parvenir, car elle ouvrit les yeux et réussit cette fois à se lever. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir mais elle tenta de l'ignorer et se laissa tombé sur le lit en pleurant de plus belle, se rendormant.

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit de forçage. Quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle tira ses jambes contre elle et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant entré la lumière du jour. Elle entendit un sursaut. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et croisa de magnifiques yeux bleus. Le visage de l'homme devant elle était jeune, joyeux (enfin pas là), bronzé, les long cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux. Il referma la porte et se précipita vers la jeune femme.

-Mon dieu…

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et mis sa main sur l'épaule de Sirianna pour tenter de la rassurer. Elle frissonna et tenta de reculer, sans succès à cause de la douleur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…je…je vais t'aidé…

Il passa son bras sous ceux de Sirianna et l'aida à se redresser.

-Qui t'a fait ça, et pourquoi est-tu là?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et pleura de plus belle.

-Je vous en pris ne faite…pas encore…

-Je ne te ferai rien c'est promis…c'est mon père c'est ça? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait…?

Sirianna renifla, elle se sentait bien contre l'homme, il la tenait toujours. Elle était incapable de parler. Il l'a lâcha finalement.

-Il est partit pour 2 jours, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour te soigner.

Elle lui agrippa le bras. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'aider.

-Non…SVP…je ne veux pas rester seule…

Elle avait parler d'une petite voix et ça le séduit et lui fit tellement pitié qu'il retourna immédiatement auprès d'elle.

-Je connais quelque sort de guérison, si tu veux…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il lui lança quelques sorts et elle sentit la douleur s'atténuer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Merci.

-Comment tu t'appel?

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne voulais pas parler de se qui lui était arrivé, mais il voulait l'aidé, tout cela n'avait tellement pas de sens.

-…Sirianna…

-Moi c'est Sirius, et je vais te sortir d'ici, promis.

Elle baissa les yeux et pleura.

-J'en peu plus…je me sens tellement sale…  
Sirius hésita un instant et passa son bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de cet inconnu jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle s'endormie comme ça. Il la coucha et il sortit, complètement furieux. Il attrapa un sac de voyage et y fourra des vêtements, il mit le sac sur son dos et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla à la cuisine prendre quelque chose à manger pour Sirianna et retourna dans le bureau de son père, poussa la bibliothèque et entra dans la prison de la jeune femme. Elle était paisiblement endormie. Il s'assied et la regarda. Il l'a trouvait très belle comme ça, et hésita à la réveiller. Il se leva finalement et alla lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

-Je vous emmène loin d'ici, en sécurité.

Sirianna semblait complètement perdue. Elle s'Assied sur le rebord du lit et le regarda. Il lui sourit et prit les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait. Il les mit dans le sac et lui tendit la main. Elle hésita et la prit. Il l'entraîna hors de cette prison et traversa rapidement un long couloir aux couleurs vertes. Il entrèrent dans le hall et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'homme. Sirianna se blottit contre Sirius qui n'hésita pas à sortir sa baguette et à pousser Sirianna derrière lui. Les voyants, l'homme parut surprit puis furieux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos review, ça marche tsé voici déjà un chapitre! Merci sérieux c'est vraiment motivant et inspirant, ça me fait tout le temps chaud au cœur de recevoir un mail pour me dire que j'ai reçu une review! Merci encore et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

Sirius se plaça devant Sirianna et regarda l'autre homme qui se tenait devant eux, sortant sa baguette. Lorsque l'on regardait les deux hommes, il était frappant comme ceux-ci se ressemblaient, même avec les années qui les séparaient.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Sirius… tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi alors ne te mêle pas de ça.

Sirius sera sa baguette plus fort entre ses doigts.

-Tu me laisses passer ou tu vas le regretter.

-Vas-y passe, mais laisse moi la…

Une fois de plus il dévora Sirianna des yeux, celle-ci tremblait dans le dos de Sirius. Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent.

-Non…tu n'as pas osé faire ça? Tu vas le regretter… _Experliamus_.

Le sort frappa l'autre homme de plein fouet tant Sirius était en colère. L'homme se retrouva propulser sur le mur, sa baguette, elle, roula sur le côté. Sirianna eu un petit sourire en coin. Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout à coup, la main de l'homme l'attrapa à la cheville, ce qui l'arrêta. Sirianna poussa un cri et Sirius se démena pour faire lâcher prise à l'homme. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette, cette fois à quelque centimètre du visage de l'homme.

-Tu ne mérite que de mourir, et crois moi, je le ferai si tu n'était pas mon frère…

Les yeux de Sirius pétillaient de méchanceté, il lança un puissant Doloris à l'homme étendu par terre. Il hurla et se tordit de douleur.

-Tu côtoies enfin la souffrance que tu as faite à tout ces pauvres gens…

Sirianna le regardait se torde de douleur, elle détourna la tête, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps.

-Sirius arrêter, je vous en pris arrêter…ne devenez pas lui…

Sirius arrêta aussitôt le sort et stupéfixa l'homme. Il prit la main de Sirianna et l'entraîna dehors.

-Vous auriez du me laisser continuer…il n'a que ce qu'il mérite après vous avoir fait tout ça…

-Ça ne sert a rien…tout ce que je veux c'est m'en aller, SVP, c'est tout….   
Sirius approuva et transplana, tenant fermement la main de Sirianna. Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine d'une maison. Un homme était assis sur une chaise, il se leva pratiquement d'un bond. Il avait un regard attendrit et des cheveux châtains qui le rendait plus jeune qui ne semblait l'être réellement.

-Sirius?

L'homme regarda son ami de toujours puis la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'a côté de Sirius.

-Remus, ça te dérange qu'on reste ici pour quelque jours…je t'expliquerai plus tard…

Il baissa les yeux vers Sirianna et Remus accepta d'un signe de tête. Le dit Remus sembla tout comprendre aux travers des yeux de son ami.

-Emmène la dans notre chambre et couche la là, je vais voir dans les potions de Lorelai si je trouve pas quelque chose…

Sirius emmena Sirianna dans une grande chambre et l'entraîna vers le lit.

-Où est ce qu'on est?

-Chez de vieux amis, il n'y a aucun danger, en plus Ro est maître potion, elle va te soigner en un rien de temps. Pour l'instant tu es mieux de te coucher.

Remus entra avec quelques potions dans les mains.

- Y'a pas grand-chose, mais pour l'instant ça devrait aller.

Il en tendit une à Sirius qui l'a tendit à Sirianna. Elle hésita et prit la potion. Elle la bu et sentit ses côtes lui faire moins mal, ses bras et ses jambes gagner un peu d'énergie. Elle sourit timidement à Remus, le remerciant seulement d'un regard. Il lui rendit le sourire et sortit de la chambre. Sirius s'assied sur le rebord du lit, regardant Sirianna.

-Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce qui est arrivé?

Sirianna sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux mais elle voulait en parler, elle en avait assez de garder ça pour elle, alors elle vida son sac. Elle vit les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent par l'horreur qu'elle décrivait. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle termina son récit par le moment où Sirius était entré et l'avait sauver. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller se caller dans les bras de son sauveur.

-Merci…merci, je vous dois la vie…

Sirius sourit et lui caressa lentement le dos. Sirianna s'endormit finalement la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, le cœur plus léger. Sirius la coucha doucement et recouvrit son corps des couvertures. Il la regarda un moment et sortit finalement. Il tomba en pleine quasi-dispute entre Lorelai et Remus.

-Remus…soit censé pour une fois…ne l'encourage pas a venir ici avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes et lui prêter notre chambre…c'est tellement…Remus….

Elle grimaça en s'imaginant la scène.

-Mais laisse moi t'expliquer Ro…Sirius…

Lorelai se retourna, les mains sur les hanches.

-Sirius Black…tu vas demander à cette fille de sortir d'ici, la prochaine fois que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, fait ça chez toi…

-Tu vas t'en remettre un jour? C'est qu'arrivé une fois…et là c'est totalement différent, c'est pas une fille que…

-C'est un homme?

-Non…ce n'est pas un homme…mais de quoi tu parles…je viens de sauver la vie à une jeune femme qui était prisonnière de mon frère…

Sirius expliqua tous ce qu'il avait comprit et apprit de Sirianna. Lorelai et Remus écoutèrent en silence, offusqué par ce qu'il entendait.

-Je dois dire que tu t'es vraiment surpassé Sirius…

Remus lança un regard en coin à Lorelai.

- Non…sérieusement, ça me dépasse…et t'inquiète tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux.

-Merci Ro, merci Mus… je vais aller voir comment elle va.


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voici le vrai chapitre 4, il y a eu une petite erreur dans la numérotation des chapitres, mais c'était quand même les bons chapitres! Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4**

Sirianna dormit mieux que de tout son séjour au manoir, mais se ne fut pas un sommeil réparateur pour autant. Elle revit tous les pires moments en cauchemar qui semblait ne plus finir. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle commençait presque à s'y faire. Sirius somnolait à côté, dans une chaise et dans une position qui devait être des plus inconfortable. Sirianna se redressa dans son lit et regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était une grande chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme, aux cheveux bleus entra, sans faire de bruit, un plateau dans les mains. Elle vit que Sirianna ne dormait pas, elle se soucia moins de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle posa le plateau aux pieds du lit et alla ouvrir la grande fenêtre puis revint à côté du lit.

-Salut! Moi c'est Lorelai, mais appel moi Ro!

Elle souriait, et semblait vraiment pleine de joie, pleine de vie...un peu comme moi avant se dit Sirianna. Elle soupira et prit le plateau que lui tendais Lorelai.

-Merci. Moi c'est Sirianna.

Lorelai lui sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Non mais, soit il mange ou soit il dort...c'est pire qu'un chat!

Sirianna sourit et Sirius s'agita dans son sommeil et se réveilla en sursaut quand Lorelai lui fit BOUH dans l'oreille. Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et Sirius prit son air de chien battu. Lorelai lui fit une grimace.

-C'est tellement facile!!

L'animagus grogna mais voyant que Sirianna riait, il s'arrêta.

-Ça l'air d'aller mieux, tant mieux alors!

-C'est bien grâce à toi, merci encore.

-Arrête de flatter son égot, sa tête va enfler!

Sirius la poussa et tendit la main vers le plateau et se prit un biscuit. Lorelai le frappa sur la main.

-Pas touche! Ce n'est pas pour toi ça. Tu peux aller te servir dans la cuisine si tu as faim, tu sais déjà où c'est j'en suis sure!

Sirius secoua la tête, sourit à Sirianna, fit une grimace à Lorelai et sortit de la chambre pour aller retrouver Remus dans la cuisine. Lorelai et Sirianna passèrent un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien, se découvrant beaucoup d'affinités. Elles étaient aller à l'école en même temps, mais ne s'était jamais parler mais là, Sirianna était tellement différente qu'à cette époque. Avant elle était la petite préfete-en-chef parfaite...mais maintenant elle avait changé et Lorelai le vit tout de suite. Elle restèrent là toute l'avant midi et elles furent interrompue par Remus qui frappa doucement à la porte.

-Ro, si tu veux, je peux aller à la boutique puisque les commandes entres aujourd'hui.

-Oui tu as raison, non ça va, je vais y aller, si ça ne te dérange pas Ria?

-Moi? Non, non pas du tout, ne vous occuper pas de moi, faite ce que vous avez à faire!

Lorelai sortit et alla à sa boutique. Sirius apporta, quelques minutes plus tard, le dîner à Sirianna, au lit.

-Tu sais, je peux bien marcher jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Non, j'insiste pour te porter tout tes repas ici!

-Merci c'est gentil! C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un!

Remus se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Et avec lui, tu n'as pas fini, tellement attentionné avec les filles, pire qu'un chevalier au secours de sa damoiselle!

Remus rit sous cape alors que Sirius devenait rouge pivoine. Sirianna éclata de rire, toute cette attention, cette amour même si on peu dire, car elle se sentait vraiment apprécier pour une fois lui faisait un tel bien, elle se sentait déjà bien mieux, enfin tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Sirius finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale et il se laissa tombé sur le lit, tout près de Sirianna. Celle-ci se sentit rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Remarquant cela, Sirius se releva et quand tous furent calmés, les deux hommes laissèrent Sirianna se reposer seule. Elle s'endormit et ne fit pratiquement aucun cauchemar, tout ce qu'elle revoyait était le moment où Sirius était arrivé et l'avait sauver. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain, le soleil éclairait déjà la pièce. Elle se redressa et s'assied sur le rebord du lit. Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle entendit les rires de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte, son coeur s'emballa. Elle se leva, prit le peignoir que lui avait prêter Lorelai et sortit de la chambre. Remus lui sourit et continua de préparer le déjeuner.

-C'est l'odeur d'un bon déjeuner qui t'a réveillé?

Sirianna sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Il l'a regarda un moment.

-Ça va bien ce matin?

-Oui beaucoup mieux, je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps!

-Tant mieux alors!

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchie hier et je me demandais...qu'est ce que je suis devenue… Je veux dire, j'ai bien disparue pendant...

-2 semaines.

-Pendant 2 semaines...et je travaillais pour le ministère et tout, ils ont du me chercher, poser des questions...

-Oui, c'est sur, tu as été porter disparue, et par ton postes et tes ennemis, vite déclaré probablement morte.

Remus sembla désolé de lui annoncer cela. Sirianna eu un haut le coeur, elle ne sut pas trop d'où il lui venait mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle était blanche comme un drap. Sirius se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et alla à ses côtés, il passe un bras sous ses aisselles et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça doit être un choc je suis sur...surtout qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour te retrouver...

Sirianna retrouva son calme et prit une grande respiration, après tout elle n'était pas morte. Sirius la posa sur son lit et elle regretta immédiatement ses bras. Elle se sentit alors rougir, serait-elle en amour?!

-Tu reprends tes couleurs, c'est bon signe.

Sirianna fit signe de tête que oui et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Un silence profond s'installa, permettant à Sirianna de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

-Après tout peut-être...peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça...si je suis morte, je peux tout recommencer...je ne veux plue être celle que j'était avant...avant ça...

Elle dû retenir ses larmes, elle les ravala et continua.

-Ça m'a changé, vous m'avez changé et je veux encore changer, tout, oublier le passer et continuer l'avenir en étant celle que je suis là.

Sirius lui sourit.

-Et tu pourras, je serai toujours là, et je vais t'aider, promis.

Sirianna était pratiquement aux anges, jamais elle n'avait connu l'amour, mais là elle savait qu'elle était en amour. Sirius se pencha lentement vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirianna.


	6. Chapitre 5

Un chapitre un peu court, ds j'ai manqué un peu de temps, je sais aussi que ça doit être truffé de fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. Et merci infiniment pour vos reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur vous pouvez pas savoir !

Chapitre 5

Sirianna ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce doux instant. Mais en fermant les yeux, elle eu l'impression de revoir Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les perles bleues de Sirius. Elle le repoussa vivement et recula, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne cessait de murmurer :

-Non…non…pas encore…non…

Sirius était figé. Il se ressaisit et s'approcha de Sirianna. Celle-ci recula jusqu'au mur, apeuré.

-Sirianna, c'est moi, c'est Sirius, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle secoua la tête et sembla enfin réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle regarda Sirius de haut en bas et se mit à pleurer. Celui s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de l'homme.

-Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop vite…

-Non…non, c'est pas ta faute…je… je l'ai revue…

Sirius lui caressa lentement le dos et lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il l'emmena ensuite à son lit et elle se coucha.

-Tu devrais dormir, si tu veux, je reste ici.

Elle hocha la tête et s'endormis presque aussitôt. Sirius se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sortit et se laissa tombé sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Lorelai le regarda, puis se tourna vers Remus qui haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rius?

-Je suis vraiment trop nul…

-Ça on sait déjà…

Remus lança un regard mauvais à sa femme.

-J'ai plus droit de blaguer? Qu'est ce que tu as fait Sirius?

-Je suis en amour…plus que jamais…

-Qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Sirianna…

-Sirius, c'est une fille bien, alors ne lui fait pas de mal, sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je lui en ai quand même fait…

-Quoi?

-Je l'ai embrassé, tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse, elle venait de me prendre pour mon frère…

-Oh…

-Je l'aime cette fille, depuis que je l'ai vue, et elle aussi je crois…mais après tout ça…

Remus essaya de rassurer son ami, sans grand succès.

Sirianna dormit mal, ses cauchemars revinrent la hanter toute la nuit, au point où elle se réveilla en hurlant. Lorelai entra en courant, la baguette lever, bien que ça ne lui était pas très utile.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Sirius venait d'entrer, suivit par Remus. Sirianna les regarda et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Lorelai la regarda et comprit.

-Ça va aller les gars, retourner vous coucher je m'occupe d'elle, allez Sirius…

Lorsque la porte se referma, Lorelai alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer? Un cauchemar c'est ça?

Sirianna hocha la tête, toujours enfouis dans son oreiller.

-Je vais te trouver une potion, ça va arranger ça.

Sirianna releva la tête.

-Je crois pas…c'est pas en pensant à lui que j'ai eu ces cauchemar…c'est en pensant à Sirius…je crois vraiment que je l'aime…mais il ressemble à son frère et…et quand il m'a embrasser c'est son frère que j'ai cru revoir…

Elle remit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses larmes.

-Tu as besoin de temps, si réellement tu l'aimes, le temps devrait t'aider, et je peux dire que Sirius, lui t'aime beaucoup.

Sirianna se sentit rougir et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Vraiment?

-Oui vraiment.

-Mais…tu n'aurais pas une potion pour changer la mémoire ou je sais pas quoi…je ne veux pas voir ce Regulus en embrassant Sirius…

-On ne peut pas joué avec c'est chose là, c'est dangereux.

-Mais ça existe?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui va t'en donner, désolé.

Sirianna se laissa retombé sur son lit, songeuse. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait plus parler, Lorelai sortie de la chambre pour la laisser seule. Sirius lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-Sirius, calme toi…

-Alors? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

-Elle a fait un cauchemar Sirius, c'est tout.

-Mais…vous avez parlé hen?

Lorelai sourit en voyant où voulait en venir l'animagi. Par exprès, elle haussa les épaules et retourna se coucher, laissant Sirius qui bouillait de rage contre la jeune femme.


	7. chapitre 6

Et voilà la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère !) Merci pour les tit mots d'encouragement, et normalement la suite devrait pas être trop longue à paraître !

Chapitre 6

Sirianna se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, ses cauchemars s'étaient dissiper et elle avait réussit à mieux dormir. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle bailla, s'étira et se leva. Elle s'habilla avec des vêtements que lui avait prêter Lorelai et sortie de sa chambre. Elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva Remus plongé dans un bouquin poussiéreux et Sirius qui lisait distraitement la gazette. Tout deux levèrent les yeux vers elle, Remus lui fit un petit sourire compatissant et Sirius lui sourit amicalement.

-Tu as faim ? Remus t'a laissé quelque chose dans le four.

-Merci.

Elle alla prendre son déjeuné et mangea tranquillement, n'osant pas regarder Sirius, trop intimidé par ses actes de la veille. Remus se leva.

-Bon, moi je vais aller voir Ro à la boutique.

Il disparue dans un nuage de fumée, laissa Sirius et Sirianna seul. Sirianna leva lentement les yeux vers Sirius.

-Je…je suis vraiment désolé pour hier…

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, si tes sentiments ne sont pas les même que moi, je vais m'en remettre.

Les yeux de Sirianna s'embrumèrent de larmes.

-Non…je…je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressentit avant quand je suis avec toi…je crois bien que c'est de l'amour…mais…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, faisant se lever Sirius qui se plaça devant elle et en essuya une avec son doigt.

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais je suis un monstre…

-Mais de quoi tu parles Ria, tu n'es pas un monstre voyons.

-Si…regarde ce qu'on m'a fait vivre…c'est pour me punir…

Elle hoqueta au travers ses larmes et Sirius la serra dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, et de plus elle était si bien là. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer contre Sirius qui essayait d'apaiser ses douleurs. Après de longues minutes, elle arrêta de pleurer et releva la tête vers l'animagi. Il était tellement beau et elle tellement misérable…

-Sirianna je t'aime et je ne le laisserai jamais te refaire du mal, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te protéger.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Il prit son doux visage entre ses mains et se pencha, s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord ou tu veux attendre ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle s'avança, et colla ses lèvres contre celle de Sirius, chassant ses idées noires. Elle réussit à oublier Regulus, tant ce baiser était doux et bon, loin de ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Les mains de Sirius se baladait dans son dos et entrèrent sous son t-shirt la faisant sursauter. Elle recula un peu, quittant ses lèvres.

-Ça va, je comprend ça peut attendre.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci.

Sirius réfléchit un instant, faisant sourire Sirianna.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, tu es seulement très mignon comme ça !

Sirius rougit violement, faisant rire Sirianna.

-Je pensais seulement que tu aimerais sûrement sortir d'ici et aller te balader…avec moi.

Elle lui sourit et approuva. Elle alla prendre sa baguette et mis des lunettes fumées, au cas ou quelqu'un la reconnaîtrait dans la rue. Elle suivit Sirius et une fois dehors, elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens, marchant contre lui.

-On pourrait aller sur le chemin de traverse, j'irais m'acheter des vêtements.

Sirius aquiessa et ils se rendirent là-bas pour une après-midi magasinage. Sirianna s'acheta plusieurs vêtements et ensuite ils allèrent à la boutique de potion. Lorelai leur sourit en les voyant arriver. Elle sourit encore plus en voyant que ça semblait aller mieux entre eux. Pendant que Sirius discutait avec Lorelai, Sirianna se glissa dans les rayons en parcourant les étiquettes sans voir se qu'elle cherchait.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller Ria ?

-Hum ? Oui …

Ils transplanèrent à l'appartement et Sirianna s'excusa à Sirius, prétextant être fatiguer et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir au moyen de retourner explorer les boutiques de potions tranquillement.


	8. Chapitre 7

Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont lu et merci pour toutes vos reviews, surtout que je trouve pas ma fic hyper bonne et de voir qu'y a du monde qui me lit ben ça fait pas mal plaisir!

Chapitre 7

Sirianna se remet lentement de toutes ses mauvaises aventures chez Lorelai qui est maintenant devenue une grande amie, bien qu'elle soit en pratiquement tout point différentes! L'amour ainsi que l'amitié qu'elle a découvert en Sirius lui a redonné toute sa confiance en elle et a retrouver sa pleine puissance. Un seul problème l'empêche de mettre derrière elle son passé qu'elle à décider d'oublier : des rêves dans lequel se retrouve trop souvent l'homme qui ressemble tant à celui qu'elle aime.

Elle se réveilla aux petites heures du matin, bien avant tout le monde et se leva. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit une cape qu'elle posa sur ses épaules et mit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle empoigna sa baguette d'une main et transplana sur l'allée des embrumes. Personne ne prêta attention à elle et elle pu se fondre dans la foule qui était déjà très dense pour l'heure. Elle marcha un moment entre les créatures de toute sortes et s'arrêta devant une boutique au vitres sombre et dont l'affiche qui indiquait le nom ne tenait plus que part magie et le nom de l'endroit était impossible à lire. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça dans ses gons et un homme de petite taille, trapu, au visage répugnant et au sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus, leva les yeux vers elle.

-Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle?

Sirianna grimaça en entendant sa voix grincheuse et fit non de la tête. Elle parcourue les rayons rapidement et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha du comptoir pour payer.

-C'est une bien dangereuse chose que vous avez entre les mains…

-Taisez vous…combien vous dois-je?

-16 galions

Elle tendis la somme du bout des doigts et sortie sans plus de manière. Elle retransplana chez elle et cacha le tout sous son lit. Elle enleva sa cape et alla rejoindre Sirius qui dînait. Elle mit sa main sur ses épaules le faisant sursauter et la faisant rire. Elle s'assied à ses côtés et mangea en silence.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe Ria?

-Non, non ça va…juste fatiguer.

Elle lui sourit sans grande conviction. Il se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Moi et Remus on va aller faire la queue pour avoir des places pour le tournois de Quidditch, tu veux venir?

-Laisse moi réfléchir…attendre pendant des heures sous le soleil pour avoir des billets de quiddich?

-Oui!

-Non ça va aller, je vais en profiter pour terminer un palpitant livre de potion que Ro ma prêter.

Sirius sourit, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et transplana. Sirianna soupira, elle était seule pour la journée. Elle alla dans sa chambre, prit la potion, ouvrit le bouchon, inspira profondément et calla le contenu visqueux. Ça avait un très désagréable arrière goût acide. Elle toussa un coup et tout se mit ensuite a tourner, de plus en plus vite. Tout ses souvenirs depuis son kidnapping lui revinrent en tête en s'embrouillant puis elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Prise de spasmes, elle roula sur le côté en comparant tout ça à un puissant doloris. Après quelques minutes interminables de douleur, elle perdit conscience.

Sirius et Remus passèrent effectivement l'après-midi, dehors, sous le soleil, en ligne pour avoir des billets pour le match de Quidditch. Ro les rejoignis lorsqu'elle termina sa journée et ils arrivèrent finalement au guichet. Sirius prit deux billets, Remus de même et ils retournèrent chez eux.

-Hey ça y est Ria! On a les billets!

Sirius fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre, sachant que la jeune femme aimait beaucoup ce sport. Il frappa à sa porte et comme elle ne répondit pas, il tourna la poignée et la trouva sur le sol, un filet de sans sur la tempe droite.

-RIA…ria…

Il la secoua sans effets.

-Mus…Lorelai…

Il serait le corps inanimé de Sirianna contre lui, lutant contre ses larmes tandis que Lorelai et Remus entraient en courant dans la chambre.


End file.
